


Bobcat

by MistressofMimics



Category: Atlantis: The Lost Empire (2001), Pocahontas (Disney 1995)
Genre: Braids, Complete, Crossover, Crossover Pairing, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, International Fanworks Day 2021, Kissing, My First Work in These Fandoms, One Shot, Rivers, open/ambiguous ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:42:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29390004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressofMimics/pseuds/MistressofMimics
Summary: Kida moved with all the grace of a bobcat.
Relationships: Pocahontas/Kida Nedakh
Kudos: 1





	Bobcat

Pocahontas surfaced and blinked water from her eyes, staring at Kida in wonder. Her lover moved with all the grace of a bobcat as she stepped onto the sand, unclasping her blue shawl and letting it flutter to the ground. It left Kida in only her talisman, her brasserie, torc, loincloth and ankle bracelet. The girls had tied Kida's long, snow-white hair into a braid, which hung down near her ankles. Smooth muscle rippled beneath copper skin as Kida waded into the river and she swam to meet her. Kida's slim arms wrapped around her shoulders before their lips met in a soft, lingering kiss.

A minute later, when the kiss broke, Kida's eyes glittered with excitement. "Pocahontas, as I have met with Powhatan, so I wish you to meet my father. Will you come with me back to Atlantis?"

"Of course, Kida. We can get ready right after this...," Pocahontas grinned, wrapped her arms around Kida's waist and pulled them backward into the water. 


End file.
